borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MattoFrank
Welcome Welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:2013-11-09 00001.jpg page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. WarBlade (talk) 13:04, November 9, 2013 (UTC) *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' =overhaul= i noticed you did not wait for a reply. please make note of the summaries left on the undos as not all will be just rolled back and in some cases you removed or replaced article content w/o summary. i believe that you have a definite vision of what you think this wiki should look like however comma i invite you to consider that this wiki is used by many people and if each one was constantly editing towards his/her own vision it would be a constant edit war. 15:13, November 9, 2013 (UTC) note you may, of course, revise my placing barrel notes in a notes section preferring they be included in usage & description but please say so in the summaries. repeated editing w/o summary is considered vandalism even if productive. 15:32, November 9, 2013 (UTC) :also you have been blocked for only one day. please contact User talk:MadCrayolaz re: policy concerning images as it seems many of your uploads are more in compliance w/ current standards. 18:19, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Greetings An official welcome is in order. Even though you got off to a rocky start, we appreciate your sincerity. Please heed warnings (especially from grumpy Dr.F kidding). Making a community forum is the way to go for wide change but you may have found a loophole if you can provide the best picture available. If you hit any snags you may contact either User:KillarDeez or just me. We are liaisons to new users and may be able to help with the community. As it is, you are heading in the right direction because Mad knows the most about the BL2 variant charts. Good luck with your endeavor. 19:41, November 10, 2013 (UTC) I started a vote now. MadCrayolaz told me to spread it by posting on peoples talk pages (if I got that right, sry if not, my fault then), which I just did for some 20 people. If this is regarded as spam or sth and I should do it another way, please let me know. MattoFrank (talk) 20:48, November 10, 2013 (UTC) MattoFrank You did about the best you could. Hats off for the effort. I hope that whatever outcome, you continue to be a part of the community. P.S. When you sign with the 4 tildes, it automatically gives your user name with links to talk page and such... there is no need to type anything other than the 4 tildes. 19:03, November 11, 2013 (UTC) aha! MattoFrank (talk) 20:54, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Modding corner There should be a modding corner on this wiki for people who would like to compare perfect examples and instructions and stuff like that. The problem is that gamers are smart and if you put up perfect examples on main pages, a gamer is going to know that those guns are fake. This is a wiki based on the game, not on a save-editor. 17:20, November 12, 2013 (UTC) "Perfect guns" are, statistically speaking, just as probable as any other variant possibly shown. So where is the difference in that regard? If you want to provide as much data as possible, the easiest way to do that is to create a controlled enviroment and use the data found in it. Of course never omitting the fact that data can vary from this in some amounts. That is what science has been striving to do for the last couple of hundred years. And what we do here is, in the widest sense, science. Giving people data and explanations to grasp the working of things. MattoFrank (talk) 23:16, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Welcome and a Request Hello there, and welcome to the Borderlands wikia! I believe Robot already mentioned me in an earlier post, but I figure I'll introduce myself anyhow. I am Killar (or Killa or the Delightful Doomsayer, etc, etc, etc), and I am a greeter/liaison here. Basically, I help you help us. Now, onto what brought you to my attention (ignoring the overhaul which I never actually made comment on). This wiki has an images policy. I know that a lot of newer editors don't know about it, so I'm not blaming you or anything. The policy states (in a nut shell) that all images must be categorized and used on a page in the wiki or they may be deleted by an admin. I handle the and the (to the best of my ability), and I've noticed that you uploaded a large number of weapon images and did not categorize them or use them. Though I will generally categorize any image before an admin flushes it, it is still preferable that you categorize them yourself. When a weapon image, simply put Category:Images of weapons (note the lowercase 'w') in the summary box and it will be categorized properly. It's the same for other kinds of images, though obviously you use different categories. If you ever wonder what category something should be in, you can feel free to ask me or an admin, or any team member that is still active. If you have any questions about the image policy, categories, images, or the wiki in general, you can feel free to contact me. 17:45, November 14, 2013 (UTC) P.S. The easiest way to use the pics its to put them on your namespace for now (as in User:MattoFrank/guns or User:MattoFrank/research or whatever /name you like). The easiest way to categorize the large upload is to look at your contributions tab (above) for the list and cat each one then go back on your browser, giving the list with the place marked. This is repeatable and relatively quick. 18:13, November 14, 2013 (UTC) actually, those images that i uploaded can be deleted, i never said so specifically because i thought they were going to be deleted automatically since theyre not categorized. If in any way it is going to happen that the images i want to be used are used, i will upload them anew with other filenames. But thanks! MattoFrank (talk) 13:30, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Someone has to manually delete them. That is why we ask that condsideration is taken when uploading. I know that you didnt know that part of it. Please either do something with uploads or tag them with a tag in the future. Thanks. 14:14, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Image policy update I have made a forum to combine all the current events. Please add any policy that you have concern with and vote. 02:11, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Notice that I have never called any image of your guns as "modded" or "hacked". That is a stigma that I am not willing to lable you with since you are just using a save-editor to create a cross section. Several people have done that type of thing in the past on this wiki and used it to identify modded guns. I have also left room for anyone to add policy that they want voted on. 13:47, November 16, 2013 (UTC)